Infinity Omnimatrix
The Infinity Omnimatrix, often referred to as the "Infinity", is an Omnitrix used by Bryce Bowman in Bryce Bowman: Origins Appearance The Infinity has had many different over time (see gallery below), but the current version resembles a sports watch, with the Omnitrix dial on the faceplate. Its band is black the faceplate is green. Modes *'Active Mode: '''The Infinity is fully charged and ready for usage. *'Recharge Mode: 'The power reserves are depleted and the Infinity is charging. (Time: 1min-2hours) *'Scan Mode: 'The Infinity is aquiring new DNA. *'Recalibration Mode: 'The Infinity is either resetting the playlists or changing shape(sometimes both) *'Radiation Detection Mode: 'The Infinity is sensing radiation nearby. *'Self Destruct Mode: 'The Infinty is charging an explosion to self destruct(can be deactivated) *'Sleep/Grounded mode: 'Th Infinity has been temporarily shut down(can be deactivated) *'Map Display Mode: 'The Infinity is displaying a map of the area. *'Shut Down Mode: 'The Infinity has been completely shut off permanently. Infinity Omnitrix.png|Active Mode Infinity Omnitrix Recharge.png|Recharge Mode Infinity Omnitrix Scan.png|DNA Sample Mode Infinity Omnitrix Recalibration.png|Recalibration Mode Infinity Omnitrix Radiation.png|Radiation Detection Mode Infinity Omnitrix Self Destruct.png|Self Destruct Mode Infinity Omnitrix Sleep.png|Sleep Mode Infinity Omnitrix Map.png|Map Display Mode Infinity Omnitrix Shut Down.png|Shut Down Features *The Infinity has the DNA of 1,000,912 alien forms (including Human) installed in a Data Bank. **Of those, are currently unlocked and Bryce has used and named 37. **As of ''The Darkest Night: Part One, Bryce has all forms unlocked, but this will change. **As of The Darkest Night: Part Two, Bryce has all forms previously used unlocked, and the Infinity will now randomly unlock new forms. *The Infinity has three display options; hologram, black silhouette on a green background, or a full color holographic wheel. **The default is the hologram. *The Infinity has a GPS system installed. *The Infinity can alter the user's clothing to fit alien forms. (usually doesn't) *The Infinity alters its size to suit the user. *The Infinity has Voice Command. *The Infinity has an AI (Artificial Intelligence) This AI function like a sentient being. *The Infinity can show a database of all unlocked aliens. *The Infinity can create a holographic map. *The Infinity has two-way communications with Agents' badges, Azmuth, phones, and radios. *The Infinity has a built-in Universal Translator. *The Infinity can teleport through Azmuths' teleportation channel. *The Infinity can repair genetic damage. (Undiscovered) *The Infinity can access DNA Fusions. (Undiscovered) *The Infinity has an evolutionary feature. (Ultimizer) *The Infinity has a Disguise function that allows it to remain hidden. **Normally, it does this by adapting to the DNA of the default form. ***This means that if a Pyronite put it on, it would change into a normal, wrist-worn accessory for Pyronites. **For Bryce, it appears as a black sports watch. **When transformed, it turns totally transparent, until accessed by the user. **It does this because its true form is really big and obnoxious. *The Infinity can alert user of danger nearby. *The Infinity can hack into any technology within a 10 mile radius. (Undiscovered) *The Infinity can create Null Void portals. (Discovered, but unsure of how to use) *The Infinity talks in a robotic feminine voice. *Azmuth has intalled a Playlist Builder function that creates a new playlist of 10 locked forms to unlock. **If ten samples of DNA are scanned, they are put into a new playlist. *When the area where the Infinity symbol would appear (if it isn't visible) is touched, the DNA of that being may be sampled. **Likewise, if the symbol is visible and is touched, the DNA may be sampled. *The Infinity has a Transformation Randomizer that forces the user to switch between forms randomly. **The advantage is that it maintains longer transformations. *The Infinity has a "Temporary Unlocking" system. **This allows the user to use a form, chosen by the Infinity, for a short amount of time or for a specific task. **That form will be locked once more when the transformation ends. *The Infinity has a Master Control function. **This allows the user to switch forms with just a thought. **This allows means the user will stay transformed until s/he chooses to revert or has taken too much damage. Known Users Known Unlocked Forms Aliens #Everglade #XLR8 #Diamondhead #Water Hazard #Big Chill #Shocksquatch #Feedback #Tomahawk #Equinox #Darkflame #Humungousaur #Upgrade #Wolfblitz #Ghostfreak #Jetray #Mummy #Spit Ball #Overflow #Clockwise #Atomix #Buzzshock #Aerosaur #Jury Rigg #Four Arms #Vicktor Strike #Grey Matter #Whiplash #Earthshaker #Goop #Echo Echo #Fasttrack #Heatblast #Eatle #Gutrot #Spinosaur #Galactica #Graviton Ultimate Aliens #Ultimate Humungousaur #Ultimate Big Chill #Ultimate Everglade #Ultimate Galactica Gallery Infinity Omnitrix.png|Current Design Trivia *When the Infinity Evolves, the symbol appears and remains there. **However, the colors of the eyes of the Evolved aliens do not change. **This appearance of the Infinity is a glitch caused by the Infinity having to focus all it's energy on starting and maintaining the Ultimate form. *While the Infinity will "mistransform", it is never an accident. **Azmuth programmed it to select an alien form better suited for the situation than the alien selected. **If one is not needed, it wil give the user the selected alien **If one is not available, the Infinity can temporarily unlock a form for the user to become, re-locking that form once the transformation has ended. *Azmuth built the Infinity specifically to be handled roughly, such as Bryce slamming the dial down or twisting the dial a little to hard. **He did this based on "prior experience" thta he claims to have. *The Infinity badge/symbol must be visible for Bryce to use the "Quick Change" feature, to Evolve/Ultimize, or access the Voice Command. **It will generally do this on its own. *It is revealed on Ghostfreak's page that the Infnity stores DNA within itself as well as being able to wirelessly connnect to the Codon Stream on Primus to access DNA that has been removed from the Infinity itself. *Despite Death Dragon removing himself from the Infinity, the Darkflame DNA still remains available. **This is because Azmuth had already gathered the DNA sample from Death Dragon when he was young and used it in the Infinty, prior to Death Dragon being trapped in it. Category:Machines Category:Devices Category:Technology Category:Omnitrixes Category:BBO Category:Brywarrior